


Ocean's Two

by AutumnalBloom, awbucks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark, Gay, Kinda, M/M, No Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sirens, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, con man Tony Stark, cursing, just one, just romance, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalBloom/pseuds/AutumnalBloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/awbucks/pseuds/awbucks
Summary: Tony meets a siren- something he didn't even think is real. It's more human than anyone else thinks. He becomes friends with him and eventually leads a heist to help him escape. Romance ensues, as does a little chaos. But mostly love. Bucky is a siren trapped in an aquarium who meets a strange human, and then the human helps him escape. In the meantime, he develops a taste for cooked food and Shakespeare. Oh yeah, and he falls in love with the human.





	1. Chapter 1

The net came out of nowhere- Bucky hadn’t seen it until it was closing around his tail and cutting into his skin. The ropes were new too, he couldn’t cut through them with his knife and were so tight around his fins, he could barely move them. Bucky thrashed against them, and shouted out a desperate wail to any siren, any creature who might come to his aid. He yelled until he broke the surface, and was pulled aboard. He was smacked against the deck and was just left there to wirthe against the sun. Drying his fins and constricting his lungs. Bucky felt like he burning up. Like he was being cooked.  
Whoever had caught him had disappeared back to the front of the boat, Bucky thinks he could see his...shoes from his limited view. There were voices, too. A handful of them, but not close enough to understand them. Bucky shut his eyes and panted a little, straining against the ropes and attempting to roll over. On land, his tail was a lead weight, the beautiful thing, blue with silver flecks, now a curse. It took him longer than Bucky would have liked, but he got himself onto his stomach, and was able to get onto his elbows. Good. Good, now maybe he had a chance to-  
“Rumlow!” A voice, an educated, wealthy man, barked, his leather shoes followed. “Do you want it to die? Put it into the water, you imbecile.” Heavy boots ran down the deck, and the man who had caught him came into view, and Bucky was thrown over his shoulder.  
“Thought you wanted it not to be contaminated.” He grumbled. Bucky fought against Rumlow, but there was really nothing he could do. His hands were bound, his tail...he could sing. Gently, he began to hum into the rough man’s ear, sending soft words into his soul, convincing him to put him back into the sea.  
It-it didn’t work. In fact, both men laughed. Rumlow laughed as he tossed him into the sharp-edged tank of water, and continued laughing as he cut the ropes.  
“You ever read Odyssey, fishie?” He cackled as he covered Bucky’s mouth with a white cloth. The last thing Bucky heard was his laughter as the world went dark and he fell below the water.  
___  
When Bucky regained consciousness he was on a cold metal table, tail hanging off the edge and the fins nearly hitting the floor. He was strapped down at his chest, and then his arms and his tail was tied so tightly it throbbed. All he could do was look around, Rumlow was there, and another pale man beside him. He was bent over his tail with a sharp metal tool and was-  
“Don’t do that! Don’t touch me!” He thrashed wildly, baring his teeth. The man yanked and tore out his scales, cussing under his breath. Bucky tried to fight him off, but they’d cut off all movement.  
“Don’t touch me!” He repeated, putting a lilt over his words. The man backed away, a placid expression on his face. Rumlow didn’t seem so affected, rather growing angrier. He slapped him across the face, leaving the outline of his palm on his cheek. Bucky spat at him, but Rumlow was already gone, calling after someone...Pierce.  
Oh. Leather shoes. Bucky sighed and bit his lip, trying to calm his breathing. He looked at the old man through slit eyes.  
“My name is Alexander Pierce.” The man smiled, running his fingers down the length of Bucky’s torso, sending chills across his skin. When he reached the tattoo on his hip bone, his fingers stopped and traced it, lingering on the spot where his tail began.  
“And you are my little fish. Pretty fish.” Alexander nodded to the technician and he opened his knife. Bucky gasped and that made Alexander smile like a serpent.  
“Oh, I won’t let anyone hurt you. No one will hurt my fish.” The tech cut the restraints on his arms and then, after a moment of hesitation, he held Bucky’s arm with both hands and stretched it out before Alexander. The older man’s expression soured, fingers retracting from Bucky with distaste.  
“Get this off of him,” He scanned all of Bucky again like he was a shark in for the kill. “Clean him up, they want a mermaid, not some freak.” He huffed and opened his phone. “Get Wendy in here. Have her…” He gestured to Bucky’s body again. “Get rid of this.”  
___  
It was at least a tide until Wendy arrived in the room. During that time, Bucky wasn’t moved from the table. He was left there, still strapped down with a bright light harsher than the sun shining down. His tail had began to dry, his scales peeling and where it hung off the table, a horrible bruise was forming.  
“You didn’t tell me it had a face.” Was that Wendy? Lips parted and eyes sunken in, Bucky tried to lift his head, but he was too weak.  
“Just clean it off. It’s disgusting, Pierce doesn’t want a gross fish-freak thing in his tank.” The lighter voice sighed and seemed to relent. A pair of heeled shoes, like the ones he’d hear tracking yachts, entered the room, a young woman belonging to both the voice and step. She walked over to him, eyes tracking his dull tail and ever duller face. He was grey all over, and he just looked at her tiredly. Wendy set her bag down and sighed, looked out to the window Rumlow was staring in at them.  
“I’m sorry.” She said softly before filling a bucket with water, glorious water please just let him have a drink or a little spray please, and sitting down on a chair that moved with wheels, putting some gloves on, like the ones the tech had worn. She took what looked like a sea sponge and dipped it into the water. With a look of remorse, like a victim of a siren song breaking from the spell, Wendy pulled Bucky’s arm away from him and analyzed it, like there was something wrong.  
“Are..are these-” She hesitated, holding the sponge an inch from his skin, where there were barnacles that stuck there, to keep him safe from the rough ocean rocks. He had them on both arms, just like every other merfolk he knew. If they didn’t have some form of protection, their arms would be all cut up. It was quite simple.  
Wendy set the sponge down and began to scrub, pouring different liquids and powders over Bucky in an effort to remove what had attached to his skin. He wanted to cry out in pain, let out a wail strong enough to sink a ship, to spin a hurricane, but...he was silent. Even as blood dripped down from his forearms and his scales stung from bleach, Bucky was mute. Wendy washed his whole body until every inch was rubbed raw and pink. He blinked slowly and moved his eyes in her direction.  
“W-water?” He asked in a shallow, pleading tone. He licked his lips and panted, the air stinging his throat. “P-please?”  
It nearly broke Wendy, the look on Bucky’s face, and she put down her rag, wiping her hands on her jeans. This was too much for her. She’d come in to do a job and ended up torturing a poor creature who seemed to be nearing death’s door.  
“I’ll make Rumlow bring in a tub. Okay? Promise.” She half smiled at him, at the merman tied up to a metal table. Wendy walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, as though their specimen might escape. Bucky’s eyes fell closed and his head lolled to the side. She promised water. Bucky could do nothing else in this moment but believe her.  
___  
Wendy never got him water. He was stuck in that room until he was scrubbed clean, which was when he was finally put into some water. Rumlow had tossed him into a small pool only about ten feet deep and even though it stung his skin and the chemicals churned his stomach, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He flicked his fins and swam in a circle before sitting down at the bottom, back up against the glass. He was just happy to be in some water. Fuck, he hurt everywhere, his skin, his bones, his very soul.  
There was only a moment of peace, though, before Rumlow began pounding on the glass, not stopping until he swam back up to the surface. He was barely able to take a breath before the man wrenched him up, cutting his stomach on the concrete, and threw him on his back, clamping something over his wrists and around his neck. Cold- they were cold and metal and he just didn’t understand. Once they were secured, Rumlow pushed him back over into the water, still holding him by the wrist.  
“These are so you won’t try and charm us again, ya little fuck.” Bucky balled his fists and growled, but was immediately stung with electricity.  
“Don’t think I won’t fry your ass.” Rumlow muttered, smiling viciously. He turned around and grabbed a plastic case, tossing it into the water beside Bucky.  
“Pretty yourself up. They want a mermaid.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was tired of the same old routine. Ever since he’d gotten out and gotten a boring office job, it was the same thing. Sure, he’d pulled his life together, turned over a new leaf. That was nice. But hell, he was bored. His apartment was empty and so was he. That was why one day, on his lunch hour, he decided to stop at a busy aquarium. The Hydra adventure park, featuring a real, live mermaid. Tony doubted that but he had an hour and forty-five minutes with nothing to do, and admission was only five dollars. There were more people than he expected inside, families and the elderly alike. He wandered around for awhile, looking at all the tropical fish. They were pretty and seemed relatively well taken care of. Not that Tony knew much about fish. Still, it was nice. Eventually, the halls got more crowded and he struggled to get through to the main event.  
Then, he saw it. Saw him. It - the mermaid- merman rather, had to be fake. Right? There was a person cleverly hiding a scuba tank. But that wasn’t it, the tank was visible from all angles. And as he stood there and watched, the man never surfaced. Tony was..a bit confused by that. He wasn’t a genius or anything but that seemed impossible. He remembered as a young man, reading story books about mermaids and sirens. Didn’t think he’d ever see one in real life, though.   
“Excuse me,” He said, walking past people and strollers to get closer to the glass. Finally, he was close enough to get a better look. The man was all made up, shiny but small. Didn’t look like he ate much, or had the opportunity to swim around. Seemed..weak. Tony frowned a little, and rested his hand on the glass. He didn’t want to frighten the fish man by tapping on the glass, Tony wasn’t sure how much he understood. He thought for a moment. He knew a bit of sign language from one of his friends at work, Clint. “Are you okay?” He signed, studying him. Outwardly, he seemed okay albeit underfed. That was the same as the other fish. But the shackles, the way he looked. His eyes. Those told a different story.   
One of the guests came up, close to the glass and made some hand movements- to him. Bucky looked at him with lidded eyes wearily watched him for a moment. He didn’t recognize him, not from the lab and not from the humans who cleaned his tank. This was a stranger.   
He backed away from the glass slowly, shaking his head. He swam up a few levels, to where the one rock he was allowed to sun on broke above the water. Bucky leapt up onto it, and stretched his tail out. He was still missing some scales. The simple act of perching on the stone received massive applause and a wave of flickering lights. He put a hand up in attempt to shield them, he didn’t know where they were coming from or why, but they really never stopped. No matter what he did. Bucky slumped against the rock and closed his eyes. He’d get shocked once he was still for too long but he needed a moment. Just a damn moment.   
Tony was..confused. It didn’t seem like he was okay, but..Tony wasn’t going to push. He backed off, moving to an empty bench. He just sat there, eating his food. The crowds started to clear out, and Tony was finished eating lunch. He still had a few minutes though, and..he didn’t want to leave. He felt bad for the siren, merman, whatever. It didn’t- it wasn’t fun being a sideshow. A prisoner. Tony knew. He walked back over to the tank and looked at him for a few moments more, then walked away. What could he do, really? He didn’t even know how to communicate with him, if he could communicate at all. Tony wasn’t sure how much was human, and how much was..fish. Either way, it didn’t seem right to keep it in a tiny water cell.   
The rest of his day was uneasily quiet. His coworkers were all in an unusually solemn mood, which put a damper on things. He didn’t want to go home after work, but he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to go back to the aquarium. Maybe the next day. It would be a Wednesday, so maybe it’d be a little quieter. Or he’d go after work the next day, that would probably be better. The evening would probably be the least busy. He sighed, and walked to the bus stop. Tony’s life was..boring. Maybe he was trying to spice it up by humanizing something that wasn’t. But..what if he wasn’t wrong?  
“Here’s dinner.” Rumlow tossed a fish into the water. Bucky watched it bob on the surface and then float a little.   
“I don’t eat fish.” He said, arms crossed, fins flicking in the water. “I eat shrimp, shellfish and veg-OW!” A shock shot through his arms and neck and Bucky doubled over in pain. They did that at least a dozen times a day now. If he glared, if he napped, if he spoke out of turn. If his voice sounded too musical.   
“You eat what I tell ya to eat.” Rumlow muttered, stalking away. Bucky dove under the water before he could do anything more. He circled around and then curled up in the corner, holding himself, the paint on his face smearing. It was a weak way to act, he knew, Bucky knew, but...he just didn’t want to feel their presence, their touch anymore.   
\----  
Tony was back the next day, in the evening. He had brought himself a little dinner, just a plain peanut butter sandwich, and steamed vegetables. Nothing super fancy, just..what he had lying around at home. Once he was finished eating, he looked over at the tank. The siren didn’t seem to want his dinner, seemed..depressed. He thought for a moment- Tony didn’t eat all his veggies even though he should have. “Do you want mine?” He asked, offering it. There was broccoli, cauliflower, all kinds of different things. He pointed at the plate, then at him. Tony wasn’t sure how he’d get it in there yet, but he could try.   
He looked at him. “You can have mine, really. I’m already done eating it.” He added, gently. “It’s okay if you don’t want it though.” He shrugged. “It’s up to you.” He just wanted to make the offer .Maybe cheer the guy up a little bit. Tony wasn’t sure how long he’d been at the aquarium, but..he seemed sad. Tony figured maybe he wanted to be back in the ocean. He wouldn’t blame him.   
The man’s voice echoed through the water, his ears able to pick it up. The vegetables did look tasty. They looked a little soft, but honestly, Bucky would eat them covered in sand. He pointed upwards and gestured for him to follow him, swimming up to the surface. Even if he was tricking him, Bucky’s stomach was ruling over his logic right now, and he would do anything for a bite of good food. No one on duty paid much attention to him, so he swam right up to the edge, and pulled himself up on the glass wall.   
“Please? Could I have some?” His tail flicked nervously beneath the water, stirring up bubbles. He chewed on his lip and subconsciously shifted under the shackle around his neck.   
“Please?”   
Tony climbed up the ladder, finding him up at the top. He climbed up onto the small island close to him, and nodded. “Here, you can have it.” He handed him the small plastic bowl it had been steamed in. “Just make sure you give me the bowl back so I can take it back and recycle it.” He shrugged. “Anyways.” He was glad this man could understand him. “My name is Tony. Are you okay?”   
He paused. “What’s your name? Do you have one?” He was kind of..he could hardly believe he was talking to a real siiren. It was pretty amazing. Tony thought for a moment. “What’s it like to be a siren?” He paused. “Sorry. Too many questions, I know..I can be overbearing.” He looked down, and handed him the bowl. “Go ahead.”   
Bucky perched up on the rock and took one of the pieces out. He’d seen these things before, the earth plants, but hadn’t tasted them before. He bit into the orange one and it was bright and sweet-sweeter than anything he’d had before. He smiled a little and took another stick out popped it in his mouth.   
“I do have a name,” He finally said to the man, Tony, between bites. “Why wouldn’t I have a name?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow and smirked. It faded a little when he realized why he’d ask.   
“I’m not some...some thing, y’know. I-” He cleared his throat, still sore. “I...I know about human things.” He tried a different plant, one of the little trees, and chewed on it for a contented moment.   
“My name is Bucky. My mother named me after a sea captain. She’d always sing out for him.” Bucky shrugged and ate another vegetable, savoring every mouthful. It was...these were wonderful. Bucky wished he was allowed to sing, or had access to his treasures...because he needed to thank Tony.   
“And I’ve only ever known being who I am. I didn’t know, well, I didn’t know my people were considered...freakish. But perhaps that was our fault. We haven’t interacted with humans much, unless it is through song.”   
Tony nodded a little. “Well...I don’t think you’re a freak, I’ve just never met anyone like you before. I think that’s how most people feel.” He shrugged. “I..I’m glad you like the vegetables. I could bring you more. Maybe not every day, but as often as I could.” He looked at the siren. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here. Do you..are you okay? I mean, are you okay here?” Tony wasn’t sure how to ask.   
“You’re a person. I know what it’s like to be imprisoned. I guess I just want to check and make sure you’re okay, that you aren’t being mistreated here. I’m no Sherlock Holmes but it seems like you might be.” It was fair to be worried, right? Even though he didn’t know him very well. “Sorry if that’s a little too personal.”   
Bucky nodded quickly at the prospect of more vegetables. He’d never had anything like ‘em. Weren’t as salty, and had different textures. Maybe he’d like human food, if he ever got to try it.   
“I dunno why anyone would be okay stuck in a glass tank being watched every tide.” He muttered, staring down through the water to the hard floor below. It was so difficult to sleep here, even excluding the shocks. Either he was up on the rock, and freezing, or in the water with nothing to rest on.   
“And is this how humans treat freaks?” He rubbed his arms, where they were still blistered and healing. They’d really scrubbed every bit of him clean; his nails his hair and skin, even weeks after, Bucky still felt like a jellyfish.   
“We don’t eat humans, we don’t even drown ‘em.” Bucky added, as if he needed a reason not to be caged. He looked around nervously for a moment, for Rumlow or Alexander. He lowered his voice out of caution.   
“We...are born from sailors and sirens. Together. Only difference is-” Bucky curled his tail around the artificial stone.   
“We are born in the sea.”   
Tony sighed softly. “Yeah, to be honest. I can’t give you a very idealistic view of the world.” He shrugged. “But..you aren’t a freak to me.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll see if maybe I could make a donation or something, I don’t know.” He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking it over.  
“I’m sorry. I really am.” His watch alarm beeped. “I need to go home and get some rest before work tomorrow, but..I’ll come back when I can.” He opened his eyes and stepped on the edge of the ladder, taking the empty bowl back. “I’ll bring you more food when I can. Promise.”   
Bucky watched him go, fidgeting with his hands anxiously. Now that he was promising things...did that mean he wanted something? Bucky had nothing to give. He’d have to refuse tomorrow, whatever Tony brought.   
With a sigh, he dove back under the water and swam down to where the exit of his exhibit was. Tony had just about made it down. Silently, he watched the human leave, with the container he carried the vegetables in and a little satchel. He pressed his hand to the glass and stayed there until the man was gone. Then, he swam away, going to the the little corner he’d been using as his own. It was between the wall and the rock, and it was where he kept the makeup, a rough piece of fabric he’d snatched and a little human toy a child had dropped into the tank. It reminded him of Sasha, his sea lion. Sam had promised to take care of her if he ever fell into trouble. He hoped he’d kept his promise.   
Bucky took the fabric and wrapped it around his shoulders tightly, curling up on the glass. This morning, Bucky had no hope, only his shackles and Alexander. But now...he’d met Tony. Who, at the very least had given him food. And a promise. Bucky wasn’t holding him to it, humans were finicky with promises, like sirens were, he supposed, but the gesture was enough to guide him into a restless sleep.  
Tony went home, lying awake for most of the night. He had spoken to a siren. Who was basically a person with fins. Guilt crept into his heart. And he had left him there. Shackled, alone, in a cell. Shit. Tony had to help him, somehow. He just wasn’t sure what to do yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Tony came back again after closing. He had done a little more research on sirens. Others in different countries had been captured, but very few had lived long. Still, it was enough to know basic things. Their diets, mating habits, etc. The boring, scientific thing that defined elephants, not humans. Not people. He had brought along more steamed veggies, and some chopped fruit for Bucky to try too. Part of a balanced diet, he figured? “Hey,” He said, looking for guards. “Is it clear for me to come up?”   
Bucky’s guarded expression softened when Tony came in once the aquarium had closed for the day. He wasn’t sure how he was getting in, or staying in, but Bucky appreciated it. He nodded a little and swam up to meet him at the surface. He waved a little before coming closer, sitting on the rungs of the ladder, so Tony didn’t have to precariously balance on anything this time. It was honestly both impressive and confusing to Bucky, how humans...walked around. He spotted the container, almost the same as yesterdays, and smiled brightly for a second before squelching his eagerness. He hadn’t eaten since the last time they’d spoken, and anything, anything was better than cold, dead fish. 

Tony smiled a little when he saw Bucky, walking over to him. He climbed the ladder with practiced ease- he’d trespassed about a million times in his life. As long as you seemed like you belonged there, as long as you acted like it..no one would question anything. “I brought you some more veggies and some fruit for you to try too. It’s called fruit salad, actually. There’s apples, pears, cantaloupe, grapes, and uh-” He tried to think of the last thing. “Oh yeah, pineapple.” He handed it over to Bucky.   
“I hope you like it. I can bring you whatever you want.” He chewed on his lip, thinking. “Can you tell me more about what it’s like to live in the ocean?” Tony was curious. “I did some research and I was only able to find boring facts about sirens. I’d like a better account, if it’s okay with you.” Knowing people was Tony’s game, but also his passion. He wanted to get to know everyone better, they all had a story to tell. Some more pleasant than others.   
Bucky opened the container and picked a piece out. He knew that in the southern seas, sirens had access to fruit, berries and melons and the like, but up here, they didn’t grow on the coasts. It was a little bit sticky in his hand and when he bit into it, it burst in his mouth, sweeter than even the freshest scallops. He nodded down at the bowl, clutching it tightly with one hand as if it’d be taken.   
“I like this.” He said softly before eating another piece. It was really something, made Bucky almost want to swim down to the Florida coast so he could have it more often. Not like that was even possible in his current situation, but it was a nice thought. He ate in silence until he’d had his fill and didn’t feel so ravenous anymore.   
“What do you want to know?” Bucky asked, looking up at Tony as he leaned against the ladder lazily. “It’s better than this, I can tell you that much.”   
Tony shrugged. “I don’t know.” He thought for a second. “Tell me whatever you want. Whatever you think I’d like to know. What would you do during the day, usually? What is it like, living in the ocean? Do you frolic with dolphins all day or something?” He chuckled. “I have a feeling it’s a little different than that, but.” He paused.  
“Anything is better than a cell, you’re right.” He leaned against the wall, relaxing a little. He liked talking to Bucky. He was intelligent, and..well, really a person. Anyone who thought otherwise was wrong. “I’m glad you like the fruit. I had a feeling that you might.”   
Bucky chuckled a little, rolling his eyes at the mention of dolphins. “Well, first of all, we are in the northern Atlantic, dolphins don’t come up here much, and secondly,” He looked at the man with a serious expression for a moment. “They are the absolute worst.” When Bucky finally broke he smiled wider and laughed again, this time his voice brightening a little.   
“They swear more than most sailors.” He stretched a little, flexing his tail and arms. “But I don’t suppose it’s very exciting back home. We swim, and work and sun. I live in a nice cove, it’s covered and has a little strip of beach, so I can keep things safe and dry if I’d like. It’s where I keep my human things, really.” Bucky stopped short when he said that, eyes widening, realizing what’d he done. Now surely Tony would turn on him, assume that he meant he killed humans and took their things, or that he was a thief and a trickster and-  
“They give me things when I sing to them. I mean, sirens can lure sailors off their ships, but that’s not what we want. Just...just your things. The little machines with arrows that go around discs? And your books?” Bucky had a plastic bag he used to keep those safe while he swam home. He hunched over himself and flinched out of assumption.   
“I’m sorry- I, uh, I’m sorry, I won’t anymore. I promise- just…” It was like he was being choked by the band of metal around his neck. “Please don’t tell Rumlow.”   
Tony shook his head and smiled. “I won't tell anyone. I trick people too.” He shrugged. “Not you, just..just people who deserve it. I guess we aren't too different, aside from only one of us having a tail.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides that, I'm no snitch. If you want some neat human tech, then go ahead.”   
He thought for a moment, then gently placed his hand over Bucky's. “I'd never do anything to hurt you. Promise.” He smiled a little. “I want to be your friend. You're amazing.” He was handsome and glittery, and..Tony could still barely believe he was real, but he was. “I want to help you get out of here.” He added, more quietly. “But it's going to take some time to plan and arrange. And it might not be easy..and I can't promise that it'll work.” Tony couldn't promise anything on that front, but damn if he wasn't going to try and make it work. It had to work.  
So far, Tony had never gone back on a promise and had brought him food without even making him come up with payment beforehand. Bucky thought for a moment and then nodded, lacing their fingers together. It would be nice to have a friend again. Someone on his side. No one else was, either gawking at him like he was some prize or spitting on him with malice. Tony talked to him like he was just another person, not some mystical creature that didn’t feel.   
“I’d like to be your friend as well.” He said, smiling softly. He’d never really made friends with a human before, never really had the chance- but he was learning that they really weren’t so different from sirens. Bucky looked over at Tony, in clothes that covered his chest and arms and...legs, like he was a newborn with weak skin. Maybe a little different. He held onto Tony’s hand for a few moments more, closing his eyes and pretending that the harsh lights were the sun and that they were out on a rock or some sand far away from here. The peace was disrupted though when Bucky heard the familiar sound of Rumlow’s heavy steps. He pulled his hand away and dove back in the water, popping his head up only for a moment.   
“You have to go. They’re-he’s here.” He turned to swim away, to find some safety before the man arrived, but paused again.   
“And don’t do anything that’ll get you hurt. Please.”  
Tony took the container and slid down the ladder, hiding underneath the part of it that was solid metal. He didn't have a good explanation for being there yet, so he'd have to hide and wait until he could make a clean getaway. That would be best for both of them. He steadied his breathing, being as quiet as he could. Once he heard the man thump up the metal steps, Tony waited a few minutes more. He couldn't stay there forever, right?  
Soon, he had his chance. The man had left, Tony couldn't hear his footsteps or his voice anymore so he made a run for the door and slipped out. Thankfully, he'd made it- but it had been close. It would be important to watch the time, next visit. Otherwise, he'd be in a lot of trouble. He just hoped Bucky was okay. Didn't seem like Rumlow took kindly to having the fish rejected. Didn't sound that way. Tony sighed, slipping into his car and driving off. He'd park further down the road next time. That way..there would be no evidence of his coming or going and everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumlow zapped him a few times to get Bucky to come up. It barely registered anymore as pain, but Bucky was feeling its effects in his throat. It was a sore all the time and his voice had started to become raspy. Apparently, the man was mad, because Bucky got shocked twice more as he was swimming.  
“What?” He asked when he finally got up to him. Beside Rumlow was a...chair, but with big wagon wheels on it. Bucky eyed it warily but swam closer to the side to avoid getting punished again. Rumlow was kneeling by the poolside, a sick grin on his face.  
“Guess who’s cleared for experiments?” He hauled Bucky up into his arms and another pair of hands draped a towel around him. Bucky had no idea what the hell he meant. Experiments? What was he saying?  
His expression must have been telling because Rumlow laughed in his face as he walked over to the funny looking chair. Bucky fell into it messily, his tail just missing the floor.  
“Any disease you brought from the water should be long gone by now, so now our friends get to take a look at you in all your freak glory,” Rumlow said, rolling Bucky down a hallway he hadn’t been in before. It was even bright than his tank and colder- his wet skin picked up the chill and he shivered. Everything around him was bright white and sharp, it made him long for the tank, believe it or not. At least there he was in the water and was warm. Rumlow turned into a room behind big metal doors, where the whole environment was like before, but much worse. There were men and women in white coats and blue gloves. Between them all was a metal table, like the one he’d been cleaned on. His hands balled into fists and he met eyes with Rumlow.  
“No.” He said, “Don’t do this.” Bucky’s voice was carefully soft, carefully calm. It made his captor furious, and he zapped him until Bucky was nearly coughing blood. The scientists took it from there, carrying him up onto the freezing table and blotting his tail with towels. Bucky thrashed and threw one of the men to the ground, baring his teeth at the woman who tried to hold him down.  
“Get off me, you bastards!” He yelled, straining against them and the electricity pumping through him.  
“You can’t do this! I won’t let ya-” There was a microscopic pinch in his neck and then Bucky fell down, arms and tail going limp. They hadn’t killed him, no, or knocked him out. Just...took away the use of his body. Didn’t even have the decency to put him to sleep. The drug laced his blood and even his words stayed put.  
And then they strapped him down again, this time with thick black leather. One of the younger ones then brought over a tray of tools. Needles and knives. Their points glinted like shattered mirror and Bucky closed his eyes. They started with his scales.  
Tony slept fitfully that night. Call it intuition, premonitions, whatever..but he felt a deep knot in his stomach and an overwhelming sense of anxiety. Something was definitely wrong. He tossed and turned, not getting any rest. Finally, he texted his boss, Bruce, that he couldn't come in the morning. There was no way. Not until he was sure Bucky was okay.  
The morning was spent much the same way. He paced around, trying to get ready but it was difficult. Finally, he made it to the aquarium. He had a book, so he could seem nonchalant, and a sketchbook too. Tony wasn't an artist, but drawing Bucky was a good excuse to hang around and watch them. God, he just hoped he was okay. Then, he reached his tank.   
If Bucky could choose a day to forget, a moment to strip from existence, it would be that night in the lab. He wasn’t sure exactly how long they kept him there, but it felt like eons. They took blood samples first and then began picking and pulling at his body. Scales, skin...and then his arm too, where a tattoo was and the area still tender after the initial cleaning. They injected things in and waited, taking notes as he squirmed. Some burned, others froze, and some didn’t do anything at all. They stuck him in dark machines and zapped him when he asked where the lights went. Then, after he was out of the box, they went back at him with knives and took more samples, from his organs- and then from his tail- before stitching him back up. By the time they were done, and Rumlow had dumped him back in the water, Bucky was numb to the world. He sank to the bottom and laid there, staring out into the aquarium with nothing in his gaze. At some point, though he didn’t remember doing so, Bucky fell asleep. He was promptly woken by sparks hitting his wrists and was told to pretty himself up because a field trip was coming. So, he painted his face and covered the scars and bruises, and then smiled at the little human kids who waved at him shyly, because they didn’t know what happened to him when they left. All they saw was a fairytale come to life. Bucky didn’t want to ruin that for them.  
Tony waited for the school groups to clear out before he approached the tank. He’d made a few rough sketches of Bucky’s tail, though none lived up to the real thing. They were just there as an excuse. He looked into the merman’s eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness. Tony didn’t have to ask. Something bad had happened. He studied Bucky, careful eyes spotting new scars and bruises that waterproof makeup couldn’t hide. Tony frowned and placed his hand on the glass.  
“I’m sorry,” He mouthed, softly. Tony hadn’t hurt him but the people at the aquarium had. How could he help? How..how could he get him out? Tony had a few ideas, but..he wanted Bucky’s approval on them. So they’d have to talk when it was clear. Which..probably wouldn’t be for another few hours, unfortunately. He’d wait, though. Bucky was worth it, and..maybe he could actually make a difference. Do something good for once.  
Bucky spotted Tony immediately and swam to him, pressing his hand against the glass where his friend was. He smiled brokenly and shook his head when Tony spoke. It was just nice that he was here. There were two inches of glass between them, but at least he’d come. It was enough to lift his spirits.  
“I’m okay.” He mouthed back. “Don’t worry.” Under Tony’s arm, Bucky spotted an open sketchbook, with the man’s various drawings just out of sight. He was able to see bits and pieces though, and reddened, oddly bashful- strange for a siren. They knew they were beautiful and intoxicating, a siren should never be happy about someone’s attention. Especially a human.  
“Is that me?” He asked, pointing to the papers. He laughed a little, covering his mouth with his hand, nervous and jittery like he was when he first began singing.  
“They’re well done.”  
Tony laughed. “Yeah, right.” He shook his head. “There are so many better human artists than myself. But I’m glad you like them,” He added gently. It was sweet. He didn’t ever do anything with them, usually ended up throwing his drawings away. They just..were something he did so he’d have something to do with his hands. “I have an idea, but I have to take pictures of you.”  
Tony looked hesitant. “Is that something you’d be willing to do? I can find another way. But. I think it’d really help. And I’m sorry, about whatever happened to you. I shouldn’t have left last night but I did.” What would he have done, anyway? He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry.” Tony felt guilty, of course he did. But if people could see him, what had been done to him, just..talk to him. Then they’d see how intelligent he really was, and want to get him out too.  
Bucky cocked his head to the side. Why...why was he asking? The other humans took photographs of him all day. Sometimes just him, sometimes with themselves in the picture...they never asked him. Was that something they should be doing? Bucky didn’t have photographs in the sea, so he didn’t know what was polite. It made him feel uncomfortable, but everything here did.  
“Yes.” He finally said, nodded a little. “You can.” He closed his eyes against the flash of someone else’s photograph machine. The light stung his eyes and made him feel sick.  
“Thank you for asking, Tony.” It...it made him feel like a real being again. A person. Not like some ghost of himself being shown off. Tonight, if Tony came around again, Bucky would give him something. It was small, and probably stupid, but it’s all he had. And he wanted to give him something in turn for his kindness.  
Suddenly, breaking into his moment of peace, Bucky was shocked with a blast stronger than he was used to. It sparked a little against the glass before reflecting back at him, and Bucky tasted metal, but nothing else let on that he’d been hurt. Bucky had gotten very good at hiding it. They must want him to get moving.  
“I’ve gotta go,” He said, holding his hands, rubbing over the burns, “I’m sorry.”  
Tony had taken a picture at that exact moment. It popped up on his phone screen, and he got chills. Tony could actually see the sparks. He nodded a little and watched him go. Tony was going to help. He had a plan. It wasn’t perfect but he was going to try. First, he’d ruin the aquarium’s reputation. Set up a phony- or maybe a real, advocacy group. Keep people from going there and giving the owner their money. Then, he’d go in and scam them into handing over Bucky. The more desperate they were, the easier they’d be to scam.  
Tony took a deep breath and watched him swim off. He was going to go talk to Bruce. He was his employer of course, but also his best friend. He’d understand and - and maybe he could help. At least let him use the copier. Tony was gone the rest of that day, and during the day after that too. He didn’t go back until late in the night. Then, he was able to jimmy the lock and sneak in. He had hung posters outside, in the parking lot, everywhere. Telling people how this aquarium treated the siren housed within. It shoulda been in fucking Nat Geo, but Tony was going with baby steps.


	5. Chapter 5

After about a month, the aquarium was quiet no matter when Tony went. He’d collected more pictures of Bucky’s scars and burns, though he hadn’t made them public. They were for something else. Today was the day he was going to try to get them out. He’d made a plan with his old friend Happy, and everything had been planned out, for every possibility. Tony was going to get him out. Bucky had been withering away for too long, becoming weaker and weaker.   
He was in a nice suit, sunglasses, and had a shiny silver briefcase just like in the movies. Tony stormed around until he found Rumlow. He didn’t have to pretend to be passionate. He was already pissed. “I want to see Alexander Pierce. Tell him it’s important.” He said, giving Brock a look that said don’t fuck with me. Tony wasn’t going to walk out without Bucky. No matter what.  
Bucky saw Tony walk into the aquarium- looking fiercer than he’d ever seen him. He wore many layers of fine fabric, like what Alexander wore most days. But, it didn’t scare Bucky. His friend walked past the tank but continued on to the steps. Today was the day. Fuck- Bucky hoped the plan would work, because if not...things would get a whole lot worse. He swam up towards the top, but stayed below the surface, watching from there. Tony began speaking to Rumlow, with stiff gestures and a firm voice. He had never seen Tony like this before; it reminded him of when he’d sing out to ships, clear and poised, in just the right manner. A siren of business, almost. In a few moments, Rumlow relented, though not easily, and gruffly waved Tony down the hall.   
Bucky swam over to the ladder where they’d meet and sat on a low rung. The next tide would change the rest of his life. Hopefully...hopefully for the better. Please. For the better.   
Tony was nervous. But, he didn’t let it show as he walked back to Pierce. The man was looking over papers, Tony could see they were bills. Good. That was a damn good sign for him. He looked at him and outstretched a hand. “Tony Williams, of the People for Ethical Treatment of Sirens. A recently formed organization, I must admit, but one that has recently grown by leaps and bounds. I’m here to make you an offer. A quite profitable one for you, now that the aquarium is no longer bringing in the number of people it previously did.” He smirked a bit and tilted his head a little.  
“I can offer you ten million for the siren. It would be well taken care of, I assure you.”   
He arched an eyebrow, shaking his hand. “Cash?” He asked, glancing back at the bills for a moment. Pierce didn’t like these people. They had ruined his reputation entirely. But..he had little choice at this point. Things were piling up and the fish wouldn’t be helpful if it was dead.   
Tony shrugged. “A million here, and the other nine after I transport the siren safely.”   
Alexander thought for a moment. It was low, but..not too bad, really. It would be easier to get the damn thing out of his hair. The scientists were dreadfully underpaying him, he’d never survive by just their payments. He didn’t have much choice. Alexander stood up and nodded. “Alright.” He paused. “Alright. I’m not happy about it, but..I’m afraid I have no choice. I’ll accept your offer.”   
Tony smiled and shook his hand again, then he handed him the silver briefcase. “Have a nice day, Mr. Pierce.” With that, he turned and walked back to the display. He looked at Rumlow. “I made a deal with your boss. I’ll be taking the siren now.” He lifted Bucky from the water, soaking his suit. The man was so light that it scared him. But..now he was going to be okay. Tony walked out, putting him in the hot tub of the limo. Then, he smiled at Bucky. “Hey. Do you..we’re going to head to my apartment first if that’s okay. I’m worried about you.”   
When Tony lifted him from the tank, Bucky gasped a little by the sudden touch but settled in quickly, resting his head in the crook of his neck and brought a hand up to his cheek. Just to make sure he was really there. It...it was wonderful. He nearly wept out of joy. Tony held him securely in his arms and he’d never felt so cared for. Sirens would save sailors and other folks near drowned, bring them up to the beach and leave before they could get a good look. They never were the ones to be saved. Tony brought him out to one of those moving things that went on the concrete and set him into a little tub. He turned around in the water and pushed himself up on his elbows, tail sticking out the other end.   
“Thank you.” Bucky breathed, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He smiled and blinked quickly, batting the tears away. “Thank you, Tony. I...I don’t know how to ever thank you.”   
Tony hesitated, then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “I’m just relieved you’re out.” He said, softly. Tony blushed and turned to face Happy. “My apartment please, Happy.”   
He turned back to Bucky and laced their fingers together. “When you’re strong enough, I.. I can’t wait to take you back to the sea. I just want to give you some time to heal before you have to go back out there on your own and..and be vulnerable again.” Of course Tony was worried. Sharks, other sirens, people..who knew? “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I care about you. I..I like you.” He added, feeling..shy and vulnerable himself. Tony wasn’t usually emotional or..open. But today, he was going to try.   
“I like you a lot.”   
Bucky shivered- Tony’s lips had been warm on his forehead, contrasting with his cool skin. He’d kissed before, sirens, humans who were particularly enthusiastic but never this...tenderly. He leaned forward, pushing himself higher out of the tub to kiss Tony back. He wasn’t as soft as Tony had been, but nonetheless skilled and loving. He cupped his jaw and slid their lips together. Bucky slid back and rested against the side of the tub, cheek resting on the edge.   
“I like you too.” He smiled and closed his eyes. The rumble beneath them was soothing in a way, and the kiss had been sweet. It filled him with warmth and for the first time in a long, long time, Bucky felt...happy.   
Tony smiled. He was so glad that Bucky felt the same way. They arrived at the apartment, and Tony scooped Bucky up again. “I have to put you in the bathtub, I’m afraid it’s all I’ve got right now. Would you like me to make the water warm or cool?” He had a little trouble on the stairs, but Tony managed to get upstairs.   
The apartment was rather unremarkable, had a television and a couch. A kitchen, and a bedroom in the corner. Tony walked there and moved to the bathroom. The tub was empty when he set Bucky down, and he waited to start running it. “I’ll show you how to work it. You twist to the right to make it warmer, and the left to make it cooler. Just don’t let the water go out of the tub, okay? It’ll make the floor mold and then I’d lose my deposit and have to pay for the repairs.” It seemed boring, but also an important explanation. Water wasn’t a big deal to sirens, but it was to humans.  
Bucky stared at Tony quizzically for a moment but then nodded. “Okay.” It was bizarre to him that someone would worry about water in their house, but humans had different rules. He turned on the water, half warm and half cold and let it fill up around him.   
“What do you use this for?” Bucky asked as the water covered his tail. He ran his fingers up and down the smooth white surface. He was trying to think up possible reasons they’d have this. Sitting in a pool of water just for fun? That didn’t make much sense. Keeping fish? Hm. He chewed on his lip.   
“Sorry I just-” Bucky shrugged, looking down. “I don’t know much about your world. But I want to learn.”   
Tony shrugged. “It’s okay, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. We use it to bathe, and also to relax. We soak in warm water because it relaxes our muscles, and we use nice smelling soaps because it’s relaxing for our minds.” He thought for a moment. “Other humans don’t like humans that smell bad, so we have to use a bath or shower.” It kind of made sense, mostly.   
“Sometimes we use it to wash other things too. Soak stained clothes, wash pets, that kind of thing. It’s nothing that fancy, I guess. Taking a bath is nice though.” He sat down beside him on the edge of the tub, and relaxed. “You can ask me whatever you want. If you get bored, I could bring you a book our hook up my TV in here. At least try to do that.”   
Bucky nodded and slid further under the water, in an effort to warm up. “We steep flowers in water, and that smells nice too. But moonlight’s my favorite relaxer.” He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t seen the moon in so long. He loved to swim beneath it, sing to it, and just rest as it rose. He and Stevie always snuck out to sleep under it as kids. They’d get into trouble together, but it was all in good fun.   
“And thank you.” Bucky leaned into Tony, pressing his forehead against his sleeve. They couldn’t be as close as he’d like, given their situations, but this was good enough. Sirens liked to be close to their people- their partners, their family, friends. Affection was something that didn’t go along with their powers, with their seduction, but with genuine love.   
“You’re lovely.” He muttered, covering Tony’s hand with his own. “I’d love to sing for you. Just sing. No enchantments.”   
Tony moved closer to him, relaxing. If only the tub were a bit bigger. Suddenly, he thought of something. “Sure, I’d love that but- just one second.” He walked to his bedroom, quickly changing into his swim trunks. He walked back into the bathroom. “This might seem a little forward, but..I could join you now. I’m wearing swimming clothes so I don’t mind getting them wet.” Tony wanted to feel closer to him. Wanted to be closer to his love. “And..I can finally give you a proper hug.” He cracked a smile.  
“And curl into your arms.” Tony had wanted to be close to him for so long, be held by him. Even though it’d be tight, it was possible. That would be..lovely.  
Bucky blushed deeply but nodded. He...he hadn’t ever sung to the man, and yet, he still saw him as desirable. It was...new. To be appreciated as himself, not as a siren. He slid back, curling his tail beneath him. Tony wouldn’t want to feel that against his skin. Slick, scaly- freakish. He held out a hand to help Tony in and smiled a little, kissing his knuckles softly.   
“Swimming clothes?” Bucky questioned. “You have different clothes for going in the water?” He laughed a little. The movement reminded him of the shackles still on. They’d both been too relieved to be out of the aquarium to have done much about them yet. He pursed his lips and looked at them for a second. Bucky never had the chance to try but...perhaps it’d work. It had worked on other human technologies. Slowly, for he hadn’t sung in ages, Bucky began a low tune deep in his chest, eyes on his shackles. He sang to them and focused his energies on breaking them. It took a little longer than he would have liked, but eventually, there was a click and they fell into the water. The one ‘round his neck followed and then like they were electric eels, Bucky took them between two fingers and tossed them out.   
His shoulders slumped and he let out a long breath. One that he’d been keeping in for ages. Bucky stared at his hands with new eyes and then reached out to hold Tony’s.   
“M’free.”   
Tony listened to him, putting his hand on his after the shackles fell away. “Yes you are, sweetheart.” He said, gently. “You are. And..you have a beautiful singing voice. Better than mine.” He chuckled softly. “But I guess that’s no surprise..it is your thing.” He nuzzled into his chest, relaxing.   
“Could I see your tail? I just..I’ve never seen it up close before. I promise I won’t touch it if you don’t want me to.” Tony just wanted to look at the shimmering scales, get a better sense of what they were like. “Then I’ll get us some dinner.” Tony was..lovestruck. It seemed silly, but he was beyond happy to finally have freed Bucky, and..having gotten to be free with him. “I’ll get you whatever you want. Tonight is a night for celebration, right?” Tony smiled.   
“There’s a lot to celebrate. You’re free.” He kissed his forehead again, then his cheek. “And we’re together.”   
Bucky felt himself blush when Tony kissed him and tilted himself up towards his touch. It was like nothing he’d experienced before. Tony’s kisses weren’t cold and wild like other sirens’, and they were delicate- out of love, perhaps, instead of lust. At the mention of his tail, Bucky did eye him a little wearily. Not because it was Tony, no- just what human would want to see it? It was what made him...a creature and not an equal.   
Tony had never treated him as such, though. Never. Not once. Bucky nodded a little and edged it out from its careful placement beneath him, letting his fins extend the length of the tub. He let out a nervous huff and a blink of a smile, fingers consciously tracing his scars that covered him before settling them at his waist, where his tail began. Without looking at him, Bucky gently tugged one of Tony’s hands to his tail and lowered it to the scales. It wasn’t a sensitive thing, he wasn’t...ashamed- or scared of what might come from allowing the touch. Rather, Bucky was just puzzled. Alexander had remarked at how it looked like a beautiful freak of nature. It was like...what’d he call it? Frankenstein. A monster.   
Tony looked at it, rather in awe. It felt strange, but not bad. Not like touching a fish. It wasn’t so slimy. Instead, it almost felt like touching raised skin. It was..it seemed tougher than it felt, though. “It’s beautiful. Amazing.” He said, softly. “It’s nothing like I’ve ever seen before.” The scales were beautiful, like something in a storybook. It was an iridescent blue, with silver and greenish flecks. Bucky was..the epitome of what a siren was supposed to look like. Sure, there were scars both old and new, but..Tony had scars too. They didn’t make him any less beautiful. Just showed how strong he was.   
“You’re..amazing. You really are, Bucky.” He looked up at him, smiling a little. “You’re lucky. Most people would kill to be half as pretty as you are.” It sounded sappy, but it was true. “I..I’m so lucky to have met you.”   
Bucky’s carefully neutral expression fell away at Tony’s words. His smile was shaky but bright, and he shyly batted his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. He then stretched his tail out to the edge of the tub before sighing and curling it around Tony’s legs. Blissed out, like they’d both been bathing in the moonlight, Bucky rested his head against the man’s chest.   
“T-thank you.” He said softly, kissing his skin lightly, letting his eyes close; safe for the first time in weeks. Bucky began to sing to Tony, every note filled with content and affection. It wasn’t to seduce him, to convince him to give himself over to a creature of the tides, rather, Bucky was giving himself over to him, in the best way he could.   
Tony smiled, but felt..a little melancholy. “You know,” He said softly when Bucky was finished singing. “Once you’re strong enough, you’ll go back to the sea. Then..we’ll be even further apart.” It was never destined to work, no matter how badly he wanted it to.   
“I wish you didn’t have to go.” He nuzzled into Bucky, feeling safe. It was surreal, snuggling in a bathtub with a siren. Even though Tony’s skin was cool and his fingers were pruney from the water, he felt warm inside. It was..he didn’t want to leave Bucky. He wanted to stay and..and feel safe. But there wasn’t much he could do, not really. “But at least you’ll be back home, and..I suppose I can always see you when I can go down to the shore. We can make it work.”   
Bucky frowned and tipped his head up, studying Tony’s face. That was how it had to happen, of course, but it still made him upset. Perhaps because it could work, but that was...was too much to ask. He raised a hand and gently traced Tony’s jaw, over his facial hair and then to his lips. Bucky paused, thinking it over. He...he wanted Tony in his life as long as the fates allowed. To give him his greatest treasures and to serenade him long into the night.   
“You could come with me.” He whispered, licking his lips and looking up at Tony with a soft gaze. Bucky knew some of his friends and family would be a bit put off with him having a human mate, but his heart had never felt this full. He’d protect Tony from any bitter siren’s scrutiny and if any of them tried to sing to him- there’d be hell to pay.   
“I’d keep you safe.” His lips quirked up a little. “Humans have survived in our kingdom before.”   
Tony hesitated. That was..it was a scary thought, but he also somehow felt the pull. “Alright,” He said after a minute. He looked to Bucky. “I’ll go with you when you’re ready. Why not? There’s nothing for me up here.”   
He smiled a little. “I’d like to see your kingdom, see what it’s like down there. But..if you think they wouldn’t like me, I’d understand.” He was worried about a few things, how he’d eat and survive, but..he also trusted Bucky. Trusted him to keep him safe and sound. That was what partners were supposed to do, right? “I trust you, Bucky. I..I really do.” Tony hadn’t trusted many people in his life, but he trusted him. “I love you.” He added, very softly.  
It broke Bucky’s heart to hear that Tony believed his own land had nothing left for him. The human world was so interesting, with all its technologies and buildings and things. Bucky couldn’t imagine feeling that way about the sea.   
“I’m sure they’d love you, Tony. I know I do. And they definitely wouldn’t put you in a cage with electric shackles.” He added seriously, drawing swirls on Tony’s chest with his finger. Human bodies were interesting to him, in their similarities to his own and in their differences. For instance, his skin was softer, and he had more hair. Bucky thought he was so pretty. He kissed him on his collarbone and rested back against him.   
“But, are you certain you won’t want to move back? Or...that you won’t miss your home?” Tony would be able to return, of course, he wasn’t a prisoner, but...it’d be harder for him, and selfishly, for Bucky as well.   
“Because I’d never take you away from your home.”   
Tony didn’t have to think long about it, shaking his head. “I won’t miss it here. I..it might be difficult to say goodbye to some of my friends, but they’ll understand. Perhaps I can get together with them on the beach every once in awhile. But..I won’t miss it here. There’s never anything good on television and my shower only stays hot for about a minute and a half, and my sink always drips.” He chuckled. “I don’t mind all that so much, but..I don’t think it compares to not having to worry about as much as I do now. Bills, all that..” He shrugged.  
“Besides. I’d rather be with you, Bucky. I know the human world is new to you, but..it’s not all good or bad. There are a lot of bad things. Politics, terrorists, awful illnesses. There are nice things too like autumn and cooked food, but..that doesn’t erase all the bad. When it comes down to it..” He leaned forward and kissed Bucky for a moment, remaining close. “I choose you. Home is where the heart is, right? And mine..it’s wherever you are.”   
“You can cook food down there,” Bucky giggled a little at their close distance. “You ever hear of Greek fire?” He resumed kissing Tony for a long minute, relishing in it before pulling away slowly.   
“And I like that. Home is where the heart is.” He smiled. “It’s pretty on the tongue.” Bucky looked around the room for a moment, and then at the open door. He’d seen the other rooms briefly when Tony had carried him in, and some of the human world in the moving machine, but not much. Beyond what he could read and hear and find, Bucky’s knowledge of the human world was limited. But, he wanted to learn.   
“Could you teach me?” He asked meekly, afraid of sounding stupid. “About your world? Before we go?”   
Tony nodded a little. “Sure. What do you want to know? I mean..I’m not anything fancy, I’m not a member of MENSA or anything but I can tell you the basics at least. What I don’t know, I can look up.” He wasn’t sure where to begin. “Oh, they think that humans evolved from this water bacteria thing way down the line, so that’s kinda cool..uh..” He tried to think of other interesting facts. “Technology is pretty neat, there are smartphones and laptops, AIs..all that stuff.” He just couldn’t come up with much. What did you tell someone who didn’t know much, if anything about the world?  
“What are your interests? That might help me narrow it down a little. I mean, art, music..history. That kind of stuff.” It seemed like the best place to go from, and then he could explain from there. Bucky was going to get a crash course in..everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, please favorite, bookmark, share, or my favorite (leave a comment).   
> Thanks!

Bucky had convinced Tony that he'd be okay out of water for short periods of time, which was why he was sitting at his dining room table, wearing one of his old...sweatshirts. It was a little chilly and as soon as Tony saw him shiver, he was covered head to fin in soft fabric. Bucky didn't mind one bit, and it was worth it to be able to look out the window.  
He was reading a story, a very old one, by a man who spoke like a siren- William Shakespeare. Bucky had heard of him, of course, but never could find a copy of his plays. This one was called Romeo and Juliet, about two humans who fell in love but couldn't be together, on account of family loyalties. It was all very proper, with marriage and the court, but beneath it all were just two people who wanted to be together. It broke his heart.   
Bucky bit down on a slice of cucumber and chewed; Mercutio had just died and now Romeo was furious, sending himself and Tybalt into a violent tizzy. Within pages, Tybalt too was dead.He rolled his eyes, if Romeo had just thought with his heart instead of his sex drive, he would have known that spilling more blood would just make this all harder on both himself and his love. Didn't they understand that genuine love was rare? That anyone can feign lust and even affection, but that love was something to protect? Both he and Juliet were so...irresponsible with what they had.   
That isn't to say Bucky didn't shed a tear when they both died in romantic devastation. A sirens tear was once considered more precious than gold, back when humans believed in their presence, for they could call lost sailors back home and guide ships to riches and treasure. Soothe a navy man widow’s heart and remind the man on the bridge that the ocean doesn't bring peace with death. Suffice to say, the next person to borrow the tragedy would be very fortunate.   
Tony was cooking in the kitchen, one eye on the pan and the other on Bucky. He seemed to be getting better, and also enjoying his time on land. Maybe he could stay a bit longer than necessary. He had spent so many nights in the bathtub it seems like his fingers were doomed to be eternally pruney.   
He was making Bucky some seaweed wraps, with shrimp and rice. They were cooked unlike sushi, but they smelt amazing. “You doing alright, Buck?” Tony wasn’t sure how long Bucky could stay out of the water, so he kept checking on the siren. While the rice simmered, he walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. Bucky had been crying.  
“Are you okay, sweetheart? I tried to warn you it was sad.” They had become something of boyfriends by now, and..Tony had never been happier.   
Bucky leaned against Tony and nodded. “Yeah, I’m just a crybaby.” He looked up at Tony lovingly and put the book down. Even though he was on land and it was a bit awkward for him, Bucky truly adored being with Tony. It was everything and more, and when the came that he was healthy enough to return to the sea, he’d be able to show him his world, just as Tony had his.   
“Lunch smells nice.” He pouted a little and pushed some loose hair behind his ear. “I wish I could help you. I hate being useless, just sitting here while you do everything.”   
Tony shook his head. “It’s alright. I’m happy to take care of you for a bit. It’s kinda fun..I’ve never really had someone I just..I loved.” He did love Bucky, it was true. As he walked back into the kitchen, he stretched, feeling a slight pain in his back. Eh. Probably from lifting Bucky in and out of the bathtub every day. He was no spring chicken. Almost thirty now.   
The rice was steamed now, so Tony let it cool, then made the rolls. He really hoped Bucky would like them. Tony took the plate and carried it into the living room, sitting down beside Bucky. He felt a little stiff. It happened. “Here you go. Hope we both like ‘em.” Tony was trying to get used to eating more seafood.  
“I bet we will. You’re cooking hasn’t disappointed yet.” Bucky took a roll and bit into it. Mm. He liked rice. It was soft and chewy and went well with so many things. Grains were just something you couldn’t recreate under water.   
“Yeah, I was right,” Bucky said after a few more bites, smiling. He then leaned over to rest against Tony. Once they were home- well, to Bucky’s home, things wouldn’t be so hard. Bucky would be able to fish for them, and they’d be able to be close without any obstacles. He loved learning about the human world, but...it was also draining for him to be here. To only have a bathtub of water to be in, and never getting the chance to swim or sing or bathe in the moon.   
He probably should ask if he could go back into the water, speaking of that. His tail was beginning to tighten and dry. It wasn’t good to let it get too dry. Then it stiffened and the scales began to flake.   
Not to mention he needed the water to live. But, that was a small price to pay, going without the amount he was used to. Because it was for Tony and he’d raise Atlantis for him.  
Tony smiled a little and took a bit. “You’re right, it is pretty good. I think I’ll miss having cooked food. Although you mentioned something about underwater fire, right?” He yawned a little, feeling oddly zapped. Maybe some coffee would help.  
Once they were finished eating, Tony took the plate and thought for a moment. “Do you mind if I sleep in my bed tonight? I’m zapped. I know you need water..maybe in the morning or if I wake up in the night, I’ll join you.” He took Bucky’s hand. “If you want me to though, I’ll still try to sleep with you. I’ve just got a crick in my back.” He smiled and shrugged. “It’s up to you. I might just take a tylenol.”   
Bucky shook his head. “No, no, go ahead.” Bucky knew he probably was only comfortable in the tub because he was accustomed to curling up on hard surfaces. Rocks, glass...he sometimes would sleep on the sand, but then it all ended up in his hair and on his back and it was a mess.   
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” He pecked Tony’s cheek and hummed a little tune under his breath. It was a simple and short but let Tony know he was loved. Adored. Siren songs weren’t all about luring and lust. They could also be about the simple parts of romance, family, life.   
“But could you bring me to the bath soon?” He shrugged, reddening a little. He hated asking Tony for help. It seems to be all he did. But he knew that the time at the aquarium had wrecked him and that risking anything now would be dangerous.   
“I’m sorry, I just am feeling a little...dried out.”   
Tony nodded. “Of course, honey.” He said, picking him up. “My handsome merman..” He struggled a little, but made it to the bathtub and set Bucky down gently. It would be fine. He was just feeling a little under the weather. He kissed Bucky’s forehead, then yawned.   
“Night.” He rubbed the back of his head, then Tony walked over to his bed and curled up. He was feeling a little strange, and..dehydrated. Which was weird considering all he ever drank was water. It didn’t make any sense. He sighed and tried to fall asleep, which wasn’t easy with the odd pains in his spine and legs either. Tony would just have to work through it. He couldn’t worry Bucky like this.   
Bucky watched Tony go, eyeing him carefully. He was acting odd like he was sick. Bucky slid back into the water as the door closed and tried to remember all of the human illnesses and their symptoms. That had to be it. Or...perhaps he’d eaten something or drank something. Bucky leaned out of the tub and grabbed the tablet they kept in here if Bucky wanted to look something up. Or if they wanted to watch a movie together. It was quite nice. Bucky liked movies.   
He spent the next thirty minutes scrolling through many pages of possible reasons Tony could be feeling like he was. Achy, sore, sick...Bucky told himself it was nothing. Just a...a cold. That’s what Tony called them, which he found odd. It was just- Bucky set the tablet down and looked out the window, up at the stars and the moon. It was just that Bucky could feel it too. Not his pain, but...there was something affecting Tony. A curse? No. An enchantment? It was possible, but Tony hadn’t been close enough to the sea for another siren to charm him and Bucky certainly hadn’t.   
He sighed and rested his head against arm, curling up in the water. It was nothing. Tony was going to be okay. It was nothing.   
Tony woke up in the morning, decidedly not okay. He shuffled to the bathtub, crawling in without even taking his clothes off. Didn’t seem relevant at the time. Once the cool water hit his skin, he let out a breath that Tony hadn’t realized he was holding. He snuggled into Bucky, closing his eyes. This was nice. Even fully clothed. That was..not exactly normal for him, but he was also running a fever, so it wasn’t exactly surprising. “Bucky..” He mumbled, searching for his hand.   
Something was clearly wrong and it seemed to be more than the flu. He shivered and looked up at Bucky. “I don’t feel good, honey.” He said softly. “I’m scared.”   
Bucky squirmed a little when the water splashed up onto his face and Tony had settled right beside him. His tail wrapped around Tony’s legs protectively and he opened his eyes, brow furrowed in concern. He wasn’t looking good.   
“Oh darling,” Bucky put the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead before removing it and quickly pressing it against the back of his neck. He was hot. Burning up. Not to mention that the man was still in his clothes, nearly shaking in his arms.   
“What happened? How long have you been feeling like this?” Bucky sat up in the bath and scooped Tony into his arms, kissing his forehead. Sirens ran colder than humans, so he hoped his touch would help rather than hurt. Gently, he began to sing into his ear, one of their ancient songs of healing. Sang it to pirates weak with scurvy and to poor airmen stranded in the water during those World Wars.   
Bucky’s tail was a gentle cradle for Tony and he kept him close, mind racing. He had no idea what to do. If they’d been in the sea, he knew a hundred and one ways to help his love. But here, on this damned land, Bucky was useless. Completely useless.   
Tony shook his head. “I- I dunno,” He said softly. He listened to the song, not feeling much better. It was soothing though, and he nuzzled into his boyfriend. “I think- I think we need to go to the ocean,” He said softly. He couldn’t explain it but they needed to. He mumbled a little, not quite coherent but he was doing his best.  
He tried to pick Bucky up, but it wasn’t really working- he was too weak. His skin hit the light and shone. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Bucky but I think, I think we need help. Gotta leave.” He looked at him, clearly afraid.  
Bucky tried to calm Tony, but it was fruitless. He was frantic, and his eyes were wild. It was scaring him, Bucky had never seen anything like it, not in a human or siren. It was...it was like he was a selkie without their skin. Or a djinn without their bottle.   
“Okay, okay sweetie, we can go to the sea,” He smiled nervously at Tony, running a hand through his hair. Carefully, he worked the man’s shirt off and dropped the wet clothes on the tile. That should help a little, right?   
“We can go and we’ll swim and I’ll find you pearls and show you how the moonlight dances on the waves, okay? Now, where’s your phone? If you don’t think you could get us there, then we should call one of your friends.” He kissed both his cheeks and held him close for a moment.   
Tony thought for a moment, trying to remember where his phone was. He went into the bedroom and dialed up Happy. He didn’t know who else to call. It took a few rings, and then the man picked up. “Happy,” He said, taking a few deep breaths. “I need one last favor. I’m sorry, I was wrong I just- I need your help. Something is wrong with me and I just...I need to get to the ocean with Bucky.” The man was willing to help, of course. No matter the hour of the day, he’d always been there for him.   
Tony put down the phone and left it on the counter, he probably wouldn’t need it again. “Happy is coming to help.” He said, cuddling back into Bucky’s arms. He was so, so cold. Fevers did that to humans, made them physically hot but otherwise cold. He just felt..bad. Like his insides and outsides were changing all at once. “I love you, Buck.” He said, closing his eyes halfway. “I know this is scary but I’ll pro-lally be okay.”   
Bucky couldn’t help but feel guilty. He didn’t know why, and didn’t know what he possibly could have done, but...the shame still rose in him.   
“Yeah, darling, yeah- it’s gonna be okay. I’ll take care of you, just like you took care of me.” He let Tony bury his head in the crook of his neck. God, was he hot? He kept on kissing Tony, pressing his lips to his skin and mumbling sweet nothings. At some point, Bucky’s not sure how long it had been, but Tony managed to fall into a fitful sleep. When his eyes finally stopped twitching around behind his lids, Bucky finally relaxed. He kept running a hand through his curls, and another on the small of his back.   
Happy finally got there. Oh god, he was so happy to see well...Happy. If Tony had been lucid he would have told him about that...pun. He waved limply and shrugged a little.   
“I’m not really sure what happened, Happy. Tony was feeling a little off yesterday, but this morning…” Bucky’s tail stretched out over the edge of the bath, and he could feel Happy’s eyes on the dark blue scales.   
“He was frantic. Crawled in here with his clothes, and not his swimming ones. Kept telling me he wanted to go to the ocean.” He hunched over Tony and the pit in his stomach told him he had to hide and defend.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen- I didn’t. I’m sorry.”   
Happy didn’t understand, but..his best friend was ‘the boss’. At least he used to be and to Happy, probably always would be. Now that this guy was his boyfriend, that warranty extended to him as well. “Alright,” He said, nodding a little. He wasn’t going to question it, no matter how weird this shit was getting. “Let’s go, then.” He leaned down and easily scooped them up. He was much stronger than he looked.  
Happy walked down to where the limo was waiting, lugging both people like a sack of flour. Tony was drifting in and out of consciousness along with each bounce on the steps. He reached over and took Bucky’s hand. He sure hoped everything was okay. Happy put them both in the hot tub in the back and looked at Bucky. “Boss’ll be your responsibility from now on. Make sure to keep him safe and uh- keep his head above or below water. Whichever one applies, I guess.” That was about as sentimental as Happy got. With that, he was in the front and driving to the seashore.  
Bucky was going to respond to Happy, but he’d closed the door too quickly, leaving them in the dimly lit hot tub. Gently, he eased Tony up into a sitting position and brushed his curls from his eyes. He looked so stressed, so weak, it hurt him just to see.   
“I’m so sorry Tony, I’m so so sorry.” Bucky chewed on his lip and slid closer. God. He was a monster, wasn’t he? Somehow convinced Tony to love him and now he was sick- and it would all be Bucky’s fault. He should never have taken him out of that tank.   
“Oh, my little sea star I’m sorry.” He took Tony’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Bucky was nervous to touch him, kiss him. Probably his affection had put Tony in this horrid state.   
“You’re going to be alright. I promise.” He smiled brokenly. “You’ll live like a prince, and I’ll love you, and...oh-” Bucky let out a little cry. “My star, I’m sorry.”   
Tony moved close to him, trying to feel..safe. He was so disoriented but he just wanted Bucky. And there he was..mostly. He kept trying to move away and Tony didn’t understand. He whined and opened his eyes slowly. “Bucky? C’mere, why won’t..” He mumbled, following him the best he could. It felt like his bones weren’t working, any of them. “Please..?” He looked up at him, desperation in his eyes.   
Happy was close. With no regard for life or limo, he pulled close to the water, stopping on the sand. He got out and opened the door, looking at Bucky. “You guys ready to go?” It wasn’t fun to see his boss like that but he had a feeling that things would be okay once they were both in the ocean. That was what he was counting on. He scooped them both up, sinking into the sand with each step. Finally, he released both men into the water and took a step back. “Let me know if he’s okay.” Happy said, simply. “Tell me either way. Thanks, Bucky.” He knew the man’s name, of course. “Take good care of him.”   
Bucky nodded solemnly and watched Happy leave, and get back into the machine- no, car. He’d call for him once Tony was feeling better, and hopefully, put his mind at ease. Poor guy seemed to have done enough already. Carefully, holding Tony close in his arms, Bucky began to swim from the shore.   
He’d imagined this moment would be filled with ecstasy. Swimming fast and darting around, going as far from land as he could get without leaving his tide, singing until he couldn’t- but instead it was filled with dread and worry.   
“We’re here now, Tony. We’re in the sea, can you feel it?” Just to keep him above water, Bucky supported him with his tail.   
“How are you feeling?”  
Tony seemed more with it, opening his eyes about halfway. “Yeah,” He said quietly. “Better.” His words were soft, and he used a sudden burst of energy to push away from Bucky and dive into the sea below. As he did, the sea surrounded him. Fish swam to his side, seaweed stretching to wrap around him. It was as though the ocean was welcoming him into her arms. It was a harmony of colors and Tony felt..calm. Not afraid of what was happening at all.  
An agonizingly long minute ticked by. Everything was still until it wasn’t anymore. All of a sudden, the fish dispersed and the seaweed returned to its place. Where the human had been, there was now a siren in its place. Something like a siren, anyways. Tony was there, but he had a silver covered tail instead. It wasn’t as scaley like Bucky’s, smoother like a dolphin’s. Tony studied himself for a moment and looked at Bucky, disappointed.  
“Sorry. I know how much you fucking hate dolphins.” Suddenly, he winced and a peppering of crimson scales appeared. “Guess that worked.” He was shockingly unalarmed by this development. There was just something that told him before..before this, that it was going to happen. The sea, maybe? Tony wasn’t sure. Cautiously, he swam over to Bucky. “I think I’m fine now. That was weird as fuck.”   
Bucky was scared, Tony dove away from him and had swum further and faster than a human should have. At first, he thought that a siren had lured him down and that they were going to drown him. But then...he broke the surface and Bucky’s reaction saved ships from overturning and children who’d swam too far from their parents. He laughed brightly and lifted Tony into his arms, eyes widening at the sight of his tail. It was beautiful.   
He put a hand on Tony’s cheek and rested his forehead against his. He was crying and was just so happy to see him healthy, bright, and calm.   
“No, no, it’s beautiful, Tones.” Bucky kissed his temple. “You’re beautiful.” Tony’s tail rested just under the water and Bucky had never seen anything like it, a human getting a tail. It just didn’t happen. Maybe-maybe for a reason. Bucky became somber and pursed his lips. Just because this made Bucky ecstatic, didn’t mean Tony wanted any of this.   
“I’m sorry you lost your legs, sea star. I...we can find a way to get them back.”  
Tony smiled a little and shook his head. “It’s okay, Bucky. I..I don’t want to go back there. It might take a little getting used to, but I want to stay here. With you.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “I love you.”   
“I’m glad you like my tail..I doubt my singing voice got any better.” He laughed softly. “But I’m thrilled I can be with you now.” That was the understatement of the year. All this time, Tony knew they would have to be separated at some point. Tony would be on land, and Bucky would return to the sea. Now they could be together.  
He thought for a moment. “Will you introduce me to your friends? You’ve told me so much about them, and now I can meet them.” Maybe after the excitement wore off, he’d be a little sad about losing his legs but..right now, everything was new and beautiful. Much better than on land. He had a fresh start, and he wasn’t going to waste that.  
Bucky nodded a little and released Tony from his arms. “Of course. But why don’t I show you my home first? I haven’t been there in ages.” Bucky reached down and interlaced his hand with Tony’s. Now they could swim together, to shipwrecks and under the moonlight. He dove under the water and led Tony down, now allowing himself to enjoy the sea again.   
“It’s only a little ways away, and then we can rest awhile.”   
Bucky’s cove was shrouded by a curtain of seaweed, and once they were in, Bucky relit his greek fire lamps and then swam down into a cavern built between two stones. There was something he had been wanting to give Tony for awhile now. He’d found it one night many moons ago, and had been keeping it until he knew who to give it to. Bucky had his own jewelry of course, but this...he knew how important rings were in human courting, and had planned on giving it to he eventually loved. He hadn’t actually imagined he’d court a human, but it was so much more than that now. Than sirens and humans and courting and romance. He swam back up to where he’d left Tony.   
“I...I know that on land, rings are what you use...to show your love.” Bucky smiled a little, he was nervous, that this was wrong, but...in his heart he knew it was right. He held the ring out, and looked Tony in the eye.   
“And I love you.”   
Tony had just been looking around when Bucky appeared. The cove was cozy, comfortable. He looked at Bucky, freezing when he saw the ring. Someone actually- someone actually wanted to marry him? That was totally new to Tony. He couldn’t imagine someone wanting to be with him forever, at least- not until now. Bucky..the ring..it was beautiful.   
“I love you too, Bucky. So much.” He said softly, holding out his hand. “Yes...I accept.” He wished he had something to give Bucky in return. Maybe someday soon..he’d find something beautiful. 

“This is more than I ever could’ve hoped for. With you, with a beautiful home and..a ring.” Tony felt happy tears, though they didn’t really show underwater. This was just the first time ever he’d felt so loved. Without thinking about it any longer, he threw himself into Bucky’s arms, holding him tight. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
